Cokelat Untuk Akai
by thornberriess
Summary: Pucuk hitam dan topi kupluk yang menyembul dari balik semak, bergoyang-goyang lucu ketika angin musim dingin berembus kencang. Dikira Casper dan Om Poci sedang reuni, ternyata cuma Akai yang sedang curhat ke Shinichi. Inginnya sih, Shinichi abaikan. Tapi yaaa, kapan lagi bisa ngerjain om-om kasmaran. Ya, kan? [BO!Shinichi; Hint of AkAm]


**Detective Conan** (c) **Aoyama Gosho**. Tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa diambil oleh penulis dan pembaca fanfiksi ini. Percaya deh sama saya. Hmm, peringatan, yang standar-standar aja. BO!Shinichi uvuvuvuvu

* * *

.

.

Akai tidak pernah mengira bahwa mendaftar BO akan membuat hidupnya berwarna.

Dari yang tadinya cuma hitam-hitam ala orang berduka, hingga menjadi menjikuhibiniu seperti kepala pemain basket fandom tetangga.

Sebenarnya, Akai malas mengakui bahwa salah satu faktor peningkat kualitas hidupnya adalah Mas-Mas kulit gelap yang hobi dinistai para penggemarnya. Inginnya sih, tutup mulut hingga mereka _graduate_ resmi memakai toga, tapi sayangnya, cinta suci Akai terendus oleh hidung si dedek tengil yang sotoynya luar biasa.

Jalani sajalah.

Jika resolusi Amuro (target cinta Akai) di tahun baru adalah menempuh hidup baru bersama simpanse titipan Scotch, resolusi Akai tidak muluk-muluk. Akai ingin mendapat satuuuuuuu saja cokelat dengan penuh rasa cinta. Syukur-syukur dari Amuro sang kepala Divisi Tata Strategi di BO. Tapi kalau tidak, ya ..., paksa lah. Dekati-Rancuni-Tiduri. Terus difoto buat nge-_black mail_.

Setidaknya, Akai punya kenangan tentang _honmei choco_ di usianya yang hampir tiga dekade.

Tapi, tidak. T-I-D-A-K.

Mata Akai belum segelap kulit Amuro untuk melakukan hal nista seperti itu.

Dan berhubung pedekate dengan Amuro itu susahnya setengah mampus, jadi, Akai menggunakan _carrier_ yang bisa disogok dengan novel misteri Detective Cogan yang hanya terbit sepuluh eksemplar setiap enam bulan.

Sebenarnya, si _carrier_ itu—Shinichi, bisa membeli apa saja dengan tabungan yang isinya cukup untuk menggaji para staff dan _seiyuu_ DC tujuh turunan. Tapi, yaaa, kapan lagi bisa ngerjain om-om kasmaran. Ya, kan?

Hehe.

.

d(^v^)b

.

Di suatu siang di bulan Februari, Akai berjalan seorang diri. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat pucuk hitam menyembul dari balik semak-semak dekat SMA Teitan.

Ah, rupanya cuma siswa bolos.

Tapi siswa bolosnya, yang kerja sambilan jadi anggota BO; Kudou 'sok tahu' Shinichi.

Mau diabaikan, sayang.

Bukan sayang Shinichi, tapi sayang pada hubungannya dengan Amuro yang sudah sejengkal lebih maju. Tengil-tengil begini, Shinichi berjasa besar bagi status ke_canon_an AkaAmu. Kalau dia sakit hati gara-gara tidak ditegur, bagaimana coba? _Bahaya_. Dia bisa bicara macam-macam ke Amuro dan langsung dipercayai tanpa verifikasi. Amuro kan salah satu anggota kaum sumbu pendek yang langsung hujat tanpa _tabayyun_. Lebih-lebih, menyangkut Akai.

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah Akai Shuichi. Duduk mengambil lapak di samping Shinichi. Ikut bolos dengan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat SMA Teitan. Entah bolos dari apa, saya juga tidak tahu.

Pucuk hitam dan topi kupluk yang menyembul dari balik semak, bergoyang-goyang lucu ketika angin musim dingin berembus kencang. Pejalan kaki yang melihat, memberi berbagai reaksi. Dari bergumam sambil tunjuk-tunjuk penasaran, sampai teriak histeris kesetanan. Dikira Casper dan Om Poci sedang reuni. Maklum, sedang musim salju, yang hitam pun bisa terlihat putih.

_Teori dari mana itu?_

Sudah, lupakan saja.

Akai menoleh pada Shinichi yang sedang memangku Laptop.

"Dek, lagi apa?"

"Oh, lagi bikin laporan pertanggungjawaban eksekusi target 88231, Bang. Diminta Mas Amu. Tadi dia nelpon saya."

"88231? Jaksa Keamanan Publik, Kusakabe Makoto?" Shinichi mengangguk. Akai menerutkan kening, "kok di-acc?"

"Iya. Mas Amu gigih banget merjuanginnya. Masih dendam gara-gara baku hantam di depan markas kepolisian waktu kasus NAZU kayaknya."

_Amuro seperti ABG labil saja, cuma pipi kena gampar, bisa langsung dendam gitu_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Amuro punya nomormu, Dek?"

"Iya Bang, saya kan bawahannya. Kalau bukan saya yang dibabuin dan dibego-begoin, yaaa, siapa lagi, Bang?!"

"Sabar, Dek. Gitu-gitu, Amuro hatinya selembut kapas."

Orang yang dipanggil 'adek' itu menekuk alis.

"Bang, panggil sayanya Shinichi saja. Kalau manggilnya abang-adekan seperti ini, saya jadi ingat Indomie viral."

Akai tersenyum malu.

_Malu-maluin_.

"Tanggal 14 ada acara, Shin?"

"Ada sih, malam tapi. Saya disuruh ikut Pak Gin buat _survey_ lokasi pembunuhan kita nanti di tanggal 21, Bang. Seminggu sebelum Pemilihan Gubernur Touto." Shinichi berhenti mengetik. "Bangkai nggak tahu?"

"Tahu. Tapi bukan saya yang eksekusi. Itu _shift_nya Chianti sama Arrack... eh, apa Calvados, ya? Lupa."

_Iyain aja._

"Kamu enak ya, sudah jelas nanti dapat cokelat dari siapa aja."

Shinichi melirik. _Oh, jadi maksudnya nanya tanggal 14 tuh buat ini_?

Basa-basi-(b)**asu**.

"Saya hampir kepala tiga tapi belum pernah dapat cokelat _valentine_."

Shinichi ingin tertawa tapi tak tega.

"Saya dapat banyak, Bang. Biasanya pada _naro_ di loker. Nanti saya kasih separuh buat Abang."

"Jangan. Abang nggak mau, Shin. Nggak ada cintanya. Abang mau cokelat tulus dari hati."

Shinichi menutup laptopnya kasar, menoleh, menatap mata berwarna lumut milik Akai. "Langsung saja, Bang. Mau nyuruh saya buat ngomong ke Mas Amu, kan?"

"Kok kamu jadi ketularan Amuro gini? Mentang-mentang satu divisi." Jeda singkat disusupi tawa kecil, "jangan judes gitu, ah. Nanti saya jatuh cin—Oke bercanda, duduk dulu, Dek. Abang belum selesai ngomong."

Shinichi yang _blazer_nya ditarik Akai, mau tidak mau duduk lagi. Bersila. Dengan dagu ditopang satu tangan. Tidak menatap lawan bicara.

"Gini Dek, Abang pengen dapet cokelat dari Amuro. Tapi Abang pengennya Amuro sendiri yang ngasih tanpa paksaan."

Buset.

Beban banget ini mah.

Hampir mustahil, malah.

"Bang, kemarin waktu bang Akai nyuruh saya nukar posisi nembak Abang sama Bang Korn biar bisa diinstruksikan langsung sama Mas Amu saja, saya hampir dibantai besoknya. Segala anggota elit ngambil bagian buat _nyidak _saya juga, lagi."

Diam-diam Akai tersenyum, ternyata bukan cuma dia, senior yang senang lihat Shinichi ter_bully_.

"...Saya nggak mau terlibat lagi dalam kisah cinta Abang yang rumit itu."

"Nanti saya kasih—"

"Kalau Abang mau nyogok saya pakai novel Detective Cogan, mendingan nggak usah. Saya sudah dikasih Mas Amu sampai jilid kelima buat mencegah Abang bertindak macam-macam lewat perantara saya."

Sunyi melanda.

Shinichi mendengar Akai menghela napas, kasar.

"Sabar, Bang. Saya juga butuh lebih dari 900 episode buat disadari oleh Ran. Masih terlalu dini bagi Abang untuk menyerah."

Mendadak Akai merasa bahwa Shinichi menjadi lebih senior darinya dalam hal patah hati.

"Jadi tahun ini, saya juga masih belum bisa dapat cokelat _valentine_, sepertinya."

"..."

"..."

"Nanti saya coba bilang Mas Amu deh, Bang."

"Serius? Emang kamu nggak takut, Dek? Dia kan baperan. Nanti manggil anggota elit buat _nyidak_ kamu lagi, gimana?"

Shinichi berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celana sekolahnya yang kotor...

"Tenang, Bang. Abang tunggu saja tanggal mainnya."

—lalu melambaikan tangan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Sok keren.

.

d(^v^)b

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Sesuai dengan prediksinya, Shinichi mendapat dua kantung besar berisi cokelat tanpa nama. Kadang Shinichi bingung, apa sih yang mereka kagumi dari seorang yang suka ilang-ilangan seperti dirinya ini? Ngasih contekan pas ujian; _nggak_. Membantu mengerjakan PR; _juga nggak_. Jangan-jangan ini cokelat dicampur sianida.

Jangan _suudzon_ gitu, ah.

Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, hal yang direncanakan Shinichi untuk Bang Akai hari ini, harus terealisasi.

Dan ketika bel terakhir berbunyi, Shinichi dengan cepat berlari. Destinasinya kali ini, Haido City Hotel. Tempatnya Bu Vermouth menginap.

Tapi bukan Bu Vermouth yang menjadi tujuan Shinichi. Si bungsu dari BO ini hanya mengingat kalau ketua Divisinya; Amuro Tooru/Bourbon ada acara masak bersama dengan yang bersangkutan.

Wah, jangan-jangan mereka memasak cokelat buat Bang Akai.

Shinichi tersenyum senang. Ternyata ucapannya tempo hari dipercaya tanpa perlu repot menunjukkan bukti.

Lihat saja, tepat saat Vermouth, Bourbon, dan Shinichi sampai di kamar Anokata untuk rapat sore ini, Aquavit dan Riesling menjulurkan tangan yang memegang sekotak cokelat pada pria berkupluk dengan raut wajah murung.

Belum lagi, dengan yang dibawa Vermouth, Bourbon, dan Shinichi.

_Akai benar-benar mendapatkan cokelat. _

Sekali lagi, **_Akai benar-benar mendapatkan cokelat. _**

Bukan dari Amuro saja. Bahkan dari seluruh anggota BO termasuk _Anokata_.

Tak terpungkiri, jantung Akai kini berdentum _absurd_, perasaannya terselimuti aura _blink-blink random_. Ahn ... jadi begini rasanya terjangkit virus?

—virus yang berbentuk hati.

Padahal tak ada _trigger_ tapi buru-buru ingin nana-nini.

_Apa siii_?

Akai menarik napas, "Pertama-tama, mari kita ucapkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha—"

"LANGSUNG SAJA!"

"Hm. Saya tidak menyangka akan mendapat cokelat sebanyak ini. Saya benar-benar bersyukur bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Terima kasih, semuanya," ucap Akai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Semoga kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," celetuk Korn.

Akai mengangkat alis. "Maksud?"

"Bawahan Bourbon bilang," Vermouth melirik Shinichi, "katanya kau sakit keras."

"... dan hidupmu tak lama lagi, Rye." Yang ini Kir.

"... juga, kau ingin cokelat sebagai permintaan terakhirmu." Kalau yang ini, si Bos.

"Ya," Amuro tersenyum lembut. "Sudah kami kabulkan, Rye. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Shinichi mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengacungkan jempol. Kode: _Beres, Bang._

Akai mengangkat dagunya dengan efek _slow motion_, netra hijaunya menatap langit berwarna kelabu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum hingga membuat matanya yang menyipit itu meneteskan air dari salah satu sudutnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Kami-sama_ ... kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan makhluk idiot seperti mereka?"

.

* * *

a/n: tadinya afi mau dibikin ff valentinan, tapi malah jadi ff pemiluan (?) yang penting mah ada kalimat "pemilihan gubernur touto" dah #maksa ... yang sekot nitipin simpanse itu ada di fik "Hidup Seperti Amu" yak


End file.
